1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to keys and key assemblies using the keys, particularly to keys and key assemblies used in an electronic device.
2. Description of related art
Many electronic devices such as mobile phones, have housings with an interior compartment for receiving a printed circuit board (PCB) therein. The mobile phones usually include a side key assembly on an outer sidewall of the housing, so the user can operate the mobile phone with just one finger. However, many known side key assemblies have complicated configurations.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.